The Return of the Great Uchiha
by The Winds of Change
Summary: Summary Inside. Just go check it out, it's not like it will hurt you. Hehehe. Warning: Living Madara, Hashirama and Minato. Naruko Uzumaki taking Naruto Uzumaki's spot as Minato's child. Naruto Uzumaki being an Uchiha and mild to severe Sakura bashing and minor yet still noticeable Fugaku bashing, even if he's dead.
1. CHAPTER 1

Uchiha Naruto was called the strongest Uchiha to ever live, surpassing the talents of his father, Uchiha Madara and was groomed to become the first Uchiha Hokage but this plan obviously failed. A month before Naruto was supposed to be officially named as the Fourth Hokage, he mysteriously disappeared his family not even knowing where he was. 14 years after the said tragedy in Konoha, Uchiha Naruto returns and instantly caused chaos. AU. Different Timeline!

* * *

The Chunin Exams is an event held once in every six months. It is where it is decided who is to be promoted to the position of Chunin and also, this also served as a replacement to the wars to see which village has the biggest prospect. The Exam is also used to attract tourists, nobles and investors from what the villages' competitors are capable of.

Right now, the ongoing Chunin Exams in Konohagakure no Sato is finally in the finals, where a tournament styled contest is held and due to certain complications, only ninjas from Suna and Konoha were able to participate. Kiri cannot due to the civil war, Iwa is distant or near hostile towards Konoha, and Kumo never participates if other villages were hosting it, most times they give out field promotions to replace the need for the chunin exams.

Sarutobi Hiruzen and his student the Toad Sage, Jiraiya watched from above the arena as the match between Uzumaki Akasha and Hyuuga Neji was getting started.

"Jiraiya, I take it that it was you that was responsible in training Akasha-chan?" Sarutobi Hiruzen spoke in a way that would never resemble a question in any form.

Jiraiya puffed his chest in pride, "Yep and she's learning things as fast as Minato did when he was her age. It's scary. A female Kushina with Minato's intelligence. Konoha really is going to have a great future."

"Yes, but Konoha would be much more powerful with _him_ in our ranks. I never knew why he left but he just vanished and hides his tracks better than my other student." Hiruzen spoke with a sad tone.

"I don't really get how you feel right now, sensei but I was actually fond of Naruto. He's like the only Uchiha besides Kagami and Mikoto that aren't arrogant and stoic." Jiraiya said remembering the heir of Madara wrecking havoc with his pranks with Kushina and Minato back in the days and how he decimated Kumo's army in the war.

"His son would be free of the Uchiha natural stoic curse had he not left." Hiruzen said.

"You can't blame the child. I mean he was like 5 at the time and then his mother got forcibly remarried just months after Naruto disappeared. Also the fact that his step father was a bit cold to him isn't really a myth."

"I know but I think we need to go back on watching Akasha's match." Hiruzen and Jiraiya then returned on watching the red haired Uzumaki's match, which surprisingly was a toe-to-toe battle.

 _With the audience_

"How is that bitch Akasha fighting toe to toe against Neji?" A pink haired girl by the name of Haruno Sakura spoke in anger.

"Relax Sakura. Just because Sasuke said she's better than you doesn't mean they are going to be together. Geez... women are so troublesome." Nara Shikamaru spoke before he was punched in the back of his head by Yamanaka Ino.

"For once, I agree with Shikamaru. I mean she farted in my face during our match! That's not worthy of an alpha! What a troublesome girl, she is cute but that is not what someone worthy to be the mate of an alpha would do!" Inuzuka Kiba whined as he remembered how smelly Akasha's fart was.

"By the way, where's Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked out of nowhere.

"I don't know, I don't see sensei either. God better hope Kakashi-sensei didn't corrupt Sasuke-kun in the way of the tardy." Sakura had a horrified look on her face as she said that.

"YOSH! GAI-SENSEI, AKASHA-CHAN'S FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY! I wish I could have fought in the finals too." Rock Lee spoke with enthusiasm, although he lacked that when he spoke the last sentence.

"Don't worry Lee! You have proven yourself to be a great ninja!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SEN-"

The two men with horrible fashion sense were punched in the head by TenTen, the last member of team 9.

"DAMN IT! WILL THE TWO OF YOU SHUT UP!" And with that, she just saved the sanity of the people in the sidelines

 _With Neji and Akasha_

"While you did your best trying to prolong fate, I'm afraid that's as far as you can go.. Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms!"

"8 Palms!"

"16 Palms!"

"32 Palms!"

"64 Palms!"

Neji huffed as he finished his maneuver, "Hmph. Call the match, it's over."

The proctor, Genma didn't stop the bout just yet as Akasha magically managed to stand back up.

"H-How!? How are you still up on your feet! That should not be possible!" Neji spoke in shock, the crowd also in the same thoughts but the civilians only whispered _'Demon'_ with disgust evident on their voices.

"Heh! Don't underestimate an Uzumaki, 'ttebane!" Akasha pumped her fist in the air before she disappeared in an impressive display of raw speed. Akasha countered a blow that Neji attempted to end the match with and slapped a seal in her foes forehead.

"BLOODLINE BLOCKER: ACTIVATED!" Neji's Byakugan disappeared and from the shock on how that managed to happen, Akasha took the time Neji wasted to use an uppercut that knocked the groggy Neji out and done for the day.

"Nice match Neji, but it looks like I win. Remember this very well, don't hurt any friends of mine and to be more precise, don't attack your own blood for no reason. Arrogance has no place in this world, remember that Neji-teme! 'ttebane!" Akasha eyesmiled at her foe before awaiting the proctor to announce the official result.

"Winner: Uzumaki Akasha!"

Silence.

Silence was evident in the building as they saw the one called as the Hyuga Prodigy defeated by the redhead. Soon after, a single person clapped, and then 30 followed and soon, everyone clapped their hands in appreciation at the girl's win. Screw the fact that she's a 'demon' that was still a good fight.

"Hehe! 'ttebane!" Akasha pumped her fist in the air before heading back into the Competitor's box.

 _Kage Box_

"You taught her well, Jiraiya-kun but how did she learn the bloodline blocker?" Hiruzen gave a look at his student, who nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"Hehe... I sort of remembered how Minato stopped Fugaku in the Chunin Exams and might have taught her the technique."

Hiruzen and Jiraiya both chuckled. Fugaku back then was always acting like how his son Sasuke acted and Minato, tired at the man's arrogance created a seal with Jiraiya's help which rendered the Sharingan useless, which led Fugaku to whine at not being able to use the gift of the Gods and Minato, without any doubt easily defeated Uchiha Fugaku. Although that event led to some complaints from the Uchiha Clan, Jiraiya was able to defend Minato from those arrogant fools.

"Second Match: Uchiha Sasuke vs. Sabaku no Gaara! Will both fighters head down at the stage?" Gaara appeared but there was no signs of the 'Last Uchiha'- well, last of those who still are in Konoha- and that worried the Hokage.

 _Kage Box_

"Ah... where is Sasuke?! If Kakashi is corrupting him, I will have to make a sacrifice and burn all of his Icha Icha books." Hiruzen spoke.

"Hey sensei! Don't go speaking about burning a book when the author is right behind you!" Jiraiya whined.

"I'm afraid that I might have to disqualify Sasuke." Hiruzen spoke but before he could order Genma to disqualify Sasuke, the Kazekage himself interrupted him in his attempt.

"Ah, Sandaime-sama, if it's not too much of a hassle, I would like the Uchiha's fight to be moved at the last. Many people came here just to see how he fought." The Kazekage spoke.

"Hmmm... what do you say, Jiraiya-kun?" Hiruzen asked my student.

"Heh.. let him get what he wants, I want to see the Uchiha defeated by the Kazekage's brat!" Jiraiya loudly said as he laughed.

"Please refrain from calling my child a brat, Jiraiya-sama." The Kazekage spoke calmly but inside he was trying to contain his eagerness to beat up the Toad Sage.

 _How dare he insult my soon to be body!? Unacceptable!_ Was the thoughts of the man, who cannot be distinguished from a pedophile.

"Alright, I'll tell Genma to postpone the match.

 _Arena_

"Ah... Hokage-sama just said this: Uchiha Sasuke vs. Sabaku no Gaara is to be moved at the final match."

 _Competitor Box_

Ino and Sakura sighed in relief.

"Thank God that Sasuke-kun wasn't disqualified!" Sakura spoke in relief.

"He should have been disqualified! That teme isn't deserving to become a chunin if he's like that!" Akasha spoke bitterly. After all, Kakashi neglected her in favor of that bastard but at least she could brag that she had a better teacher. Take that TEME!

"Shut up Akasha-baka!" Sakura yelled at her teammate who knocked her out with a right hook.

"Ah! Good Riddance!" Akasha smiled, along with the others, even Gaara smiled in relief and not for the thirst of blood. His mother, was wailing since the pink haired girl was so loud, and from her words: Louder than that monkey Son Goku!

 _Arena_

Now, to the next match, Sabaku no Temari vs. Nara Shikamaru!" Genma spoke as the presence of the two Sand and Leaf ninja were awaited.

"Troublesome... why am I fighting with a girl again?" Shikamaru spoke with a bored look on his face.

"Hey! You Lazy ass, don't go discriminating women!" Akasha punched the back of Shikamaru's head, soon followed by Ino, who agreed with the redhead. After all, no one insults women!

"Troublesome redhead.. Troublesome blonde... All women are troublesome..."

Akasha then pushed Shikamaru off the railings and the lazy Nara heir now appeared in front of Temari.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered.

 _Why am I fighting a girl again? Is it not enough that mother and Ino sees me everyday and force me to do something? Troublesome women_ Shikamaru thought.

Temari had a tick mark in her forehead as she somehow managed to learn the boy's thoughts.

"You lazy asshole! Don't go and insult women! I will kick your ass!" Temari angrily yelled at the lazy Nara and somewhere at the audience, Nara Yoshino had a mental urge to name Temari as her daughter in law. Oh they would get along just well! Now, Nara Shikaku was sweating when he realized what his wife was thinking.

 _My poor child. To be cursed by our family's curse of having these women.._ Shikaku thought before a frying pan made it's way on his head.

Genma sweatdropped when he saw what happened to Shikamaru's father but soon regained his bearings and spoke, "Alright, if you're done, the fight is starting. Match #2 Between Sabaku no Temari and Nara Shikamaru will now begin!"

The Match, while not as exciting as the previous match, showed the impressive display of strategy from Shikamaru and Temari's capability of wielding her fan. But for the older ninjas, they saw it as a Younger Yoshino and Shikaku fighting during the chunin exams 26 years ago although Yoshino, instead of using wind was throwing fire at Shikaku, who like his son surrendered after claiming he lacked chakra, even though in both cases it was a lie since both Nara men just wanted to stop fighting the so-called troublesome women.

Up in the Kage Box, Jiraiya and Hiruzen laughed loudly at what happened. Seemed like there is a new way to strengthen the bond of Sunagakure and Konoha. The Kazekage, unlike what they expected him to act didn't say anything and just looked below.

 _Something is fishy here..._ Both Sensei and student thought.

"Will Sabaku no Kankuro and Aburame Shino head down in the stage to start the Third Match!" Genma called on the second Sand ninja and the heir of the Aburame Clan.

 _I don't want to reveal my powers just yet_ Kankuro thought as he sighed _Since the invasion is about to start and I don't want people to know my trump card and I also need to save my chakra._

"Proctor, I forfeit! His bugs would just suck off the chakra in my body." Kankuro spoke as he lied with a rather believable reason, but that isn't just enough to contain the shock of the people.

Genma sighed, "Alright.. winner by forfeit: Aburame Shino!"

Shino said nothing as from his glasses, he narrowly looked at the make up wearing ninja. Suspecting that something was going on, but Shino didn't do anything as he deemed it as nothing of importance and Hokage-sama is more likely to know what is going on. He just returned to the competitor's box and sat in silence.

"Now.. Match #4: Uchiha Sasuke vs. Sabaku no Gaara! Both fighters head here immediately!" Genma spoke and Gaara instantly appeared, his excitement on beating and tasting the Uchiha's blood was obvious.

"Uchiha Sasuke has not shown up... again. Uchiha Sasuke is hereby-," Genma began but was cut off when a whirl of leaves came in the middle of the stadium and Sasuke and Kakashi showed up in the middle of the whirl. Sasuke looked even more like the asshole shit he is. He wore a black outfit with the Uchiha fan on the back. His hands and legs were covered in bandages and some sort of black belt. Kakashi scratched his head and looked at Genma.

"Um, are we late," he asked, making most of the audience sweat drop.

 _Is that even a question, Kakashi?_ All the jounins thought and palmed their heads.

"No, just in time," Genma said, although he was clearly annoyed. Sasuke didn't even listen. Instead he looked up at the stands and smirked when he saw the other Genins looking at him. Yep, talk about a damn ego booster. Akasha was openly glaring at him, which increased his smirk, if that was even possible.

"Fourth Match: Uchiha Sasuke against Sabaku No Gaara. Begin!," Genma almost didn't manage to finish before sand exploded off Gaara towards Sasuke. Sasuke quickly jumped away, and threw some shurikens at the Suna Jinchuuriki. The shurikens were stopped by Gaara's sand, and thrown back. Sasuke deflected the shurikens with a kunai and rushed in towards Gaara. The sand went to block him, but Sasuke smirked and vanished.

"Wha!" Gaara said before Sasuke reappeared behind him.

Sasuke punched Gaara, sending him flying. Before he hit the ground, Sasuke appeared and hit him again. When Gaara landed with a crash, his skin had cracked. And it's official. Ladies and Gentlemen, the Sand Armor can be penetrated.

"That must be your sand armor. I'll tear it off," Sasuke said. He attacked Gaara repeatedly, going at speeds equal to what Lee had when he took off his weights during his match with Gaara a month ago during the Preliminaries.

Sasuke continued his assault, but stopped when Gaara wrapped himself in a solid sphere of sand. Sasuke remained there panting, his knee on the ground as he tried to regain his breath.

 _That sphere. There has to be something with it_ , Sasuke thought and rushed towards it, delivering a kick to it, only to have his foot almost pierced by spikes of sand. But before Sasuke could just die, he sadly has his Sharingan on and that allowed him to live. Sasuke leaped back and stared at the sphere. He then smirked and undid the 'belt' he had on his right arm. Then he formed the required seals and focused chakra into his arm. Sparks started to fly and a blue glow came from his hand. A sound, like the chirping of a lot of birds followed.

"That's…," Akasha spoke in shock.

"Chidori," Sasuke said. Sasuke then charged towards the sphere as fast as he could. Spikes once again flew at him, but he dodged and plunged the Chidori into the sphere. The jutsu went into the sphere and a scream of pain was followed.

"What was that," Shikamaru asked.

"Chidori," Gai explained, "Kakashi's only original jutsu (Unyouthful copy cat rival!). It concentrates a large quantity of chakra into the arm, along with electricity, turning the arm into a sword. The user thrusts his arm straight into the target. Its penetrating power is better than many attack jutsus and it's ranked B-A. My dear Eternal Rival created it when he was 13! Truly worthy of a rival!"

Kakashi, who was next to him moved away from Gai, "Gai, it's creepy that you just called me your dear eternal rival. That sounded gay."

Kiba laughed, "Man, I never realized it but Maito Gai is actually really close to Maito Gay!"

"Don't insult Gai-sensei's youthfulness! That is most unyouthful, Kiba-kun!" Lee spoke in disapproval.

* * *

Suddenly Sasuke's face contracted with pain and he hurriedly pulled his arm out of the sphere. An arm of sand followed, but the arm was different. The sand was much lighter in color, and with blue markings. It also looked…demonic.

But before anyone can do anything, a man with orange mask appeared in the arena using a parachute and as he removed the parachute from him he went to Gaara and absorbed the demonic chakra.

Genma glared at the man, "Hey, man what are you doing interrupting the Chunin Exams!"

"I don't care, as I speak the village is already in an invasion!"

"WHAT?!" Genma yelled in shock and just then, noises of things blowing up was heard, causing a panic with the civilians.

"Any ninjas that are available, some of you will hide the civilians. QUICK!" Shikaku ordered and 15 chunins appeared and accompanied the civilians out of the arena.

* * *

"Now, what is the meaning of this!?" Sarutobi Hiruzen shouted in anger as he looked at the Kazekage, who was chuckling.

"Oh, how foolish, Sarutobi-sensei! But don't worry, right here, I will end your life! KUKUKUKU!" The Kazekage then removed the cloth in the lower half of his face tp reveal the face of Orochimaru, the Snake Summoner and one of Konoha's biggest traitors.

"Orochimaru-teme! I won't let you kill sensei!" Jiraiya spoke with conviction.

"Such admirable conviction, Jiraiya but I will end you here as well!" 4 Coffins appeared and as it opened, 3 people that are _very_ familiar with Jiraiya and Hiruzen and one person that they both feared appeared.

First was Senju Hashirama, the Shodai Hokage and Sarutobi Hiruzen's sensei. He is also the father of both Senju Nawaki and Senju Tsunade, one of Hiruzen's student.

Second was Senju Tobirama, the Nidaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen's sensei and the brother of Senju Hashirama and a father to an unknown man.

Third was Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage, and Jiraiya's apprentice and surrogate son. He is also the father of Uzumaki Akasha, although only a handful of people knew that.

Fourth... was Uchiha Madara, an Uchiha that is second to none aside his own son, who became a greater legend but Madara is stronger than Tobirama and on par with Hashirama.

"Where am I? If I am alive then where is Akasha-chan?" Minato spoke.

"Who is the little bastard that stole my technique!" Tobirama angrily spoke.

"Where the hell is Naruto? He is supposed to kill all Senjus! I don't care if his mom is a Senju, he will kill all Senju! The Senju are EVIL! The SENJU IS THE CLAN OF DEMONS FROM HELL!" Madara spoke out of nowhere.

"SHUT UP MADARA! JUST BECAUSE YOUR BROTHER DIED IN MY HANDS, IT DOES NOT MEAN WE ARE EVIL!" Tobirama glared at the Uchiha.

"Madara... I am not evil, you are." Hashirama silently spoke, a cloud of depression hovering over his head.

"Shut up Hashirama, once I find my son I will have him kill you!" Madara glared at the man.

"What?! Don't do that Madara!" Hashirama pleaded but Madara threw a fire jutsu at him and to the surprise of the two, Hashirama's body parts that were burned returned to normal.

"You cannot kill any of us now, Madara. We are reanimated by someone who stole my technique. I will ask again, who summoned me from the dead?! I had a fun time talking with Hitomi-chan and someone thinks it's wise to get me out from death." Tobirama spoke.

"What?! We are actually alive but are zombies?!" Minato said in shock.

"Who are you?" Tobirama looked at the strange blond man that had the cloak with Fourth Hokage written on it.

"Namikaze Minato, Fourth Hokage." He introduced himself with a smile.

"Fourth? Is Saru already dead?" Tobirama said.

Minato only pointed at Sarutobi Hiruzen, who was next to Jiraiya.

"S-Saru... Ha... HAHAHAHAHAH! SARUTOBI, YOU ARE OLD! HAHAHAHAHA!" Tobirama laughed, which scared Hashirama and Madara. Tobirama NEVER laughed not even once since how long they knew him.

"Crap." Hashirama muttered under his breath.

"Shut up Tobirama, your laugh is creepy!"

 _They are bickering.. what the hell is wrong with this world? Will nothing ever become normal in this world?_ Hiruzen rubbed his temples as he thought at the weirdness that happened.

"As much as it is fun to see you bicker... it is time for me to stop this non-sense." Orochimaru then threw four Kunais at the four ninjas and their facial expressions mimicked that of a puppet. It seemed Orochimaru finally controlled them.

"Need some hand, Sandaime, Jiraiya?" The same masked man from earlier spoke. "After all, I had a bone to pick with this damned snake bastard. A man simply can't go and steal someone's eye!"

"Who are you?!" Hiruzen asked.

"Itachi?!" Orochimaru spoke in shock. After all, it's only Itachi whose eyes he attempted to steal.

"Nope... but it's close." The man removed his mask, which revealed his face to everyone. He then rubbed the back of his head as he grinned at the people.

 _It's obviously an Uchiha but I don't think I saw him before... W-WAIT A MINUTE!_ Hiruzen had a look of shock in his face as he finished the thought.

"Y-YOU!"


	2. Chapter 2 ( )

NOTE: Tsunade and Nawaki from last chapter was said to be the daughter and son of Hashirama. While in canon they are grandchildren of Hashirama, in this they are the children of Hashirama himself and that itself erased like 25 years from the timeline, which made sense if Madara had Naruto as his son. Naruto, in this timeline is the same age as Minato: 24 during the Kyuubi attack and 36-37 during Part 1. Had Nawaki been alive, Nawaki would be 3 years older than Naruto, Minato, and Kushina and a year younger than Mikoto.

NOTE 2: There's a woman called bitch the Guest and reviewed something that had nothing to do with this fic. Please, even if I dislike Hinata I refrain from bashing the fuck out of her and even if she was actually meant to be with the blond, when the two usually meet, she's like: N..N..Na..Naruto-kun followed by a faint. Don't get me started on the Pein fight. Pein could have killed the girl anytime he wanted but luckily for Naruto, Pein decided to toy with her and allow Naruto to be in rage mode, since despite practically ignoring Hinata since day one in favor of the screeching monkey, she's a friend. Ah, I didn't mean to rant but it just amuses me how she thinks she can control my views about a character. (I don't know if that guest was a man or a woman, but it seemed more like a woman since men who does things like that are more likely gay.)

* * *

"Y-YOU!" Sarutobi Hiruzen yelled in shock.

"Hello, Sarutobi-sensei. It's me Uchiha Naruto and it's safe to say that I'm back!" The man grinned but the grin soon disappeared, "Now, mind to tell me why you had my son kill the Uchiha Clan? While I am happy he killed Fugaku, I can't say the same about my wife that those three ancient beings forced to remarry." He glared at the Hokage, who glared back.

"And guess who let that happen. Had you not left, that should not have happened!"

"True, and because of that, we got an Uchiha weakling that wanted to kill my son, which is impossible by the way. But enough talking for now, I will explain my shit and you will explain yours after I kill this snake who dare summon my father." Naruto glared at Orochimaru.

"Don't get so confident brat! I can kill you right here, right now!" Orochimaru glared back at the man who originally stole the Hokage position from him.

"You aren't as strong as my father and you are definitely weaker than Minato. How sure can you be?" Naruto had to dodge a kick from Edo Madara and Naruto himself jumped and viciously kicked Madara which hit his cranium.

"Sensei, go fight Orochimaru! Jiraiya, you go fight Minato! I will take care of these three!" Naruto ordered and without question, the other two followed.

Naruto grinned as he saw Madara, Tobirama and Hashirama.

"Ah Tou-san, Tobirama, and Hashirama. I am glad to fight all three of you at once.." Naruto had a bloodthirsty grin on his face that reminded Hashirama of Madara back in the days.

"But, how did you manage to be yourselves for a while? I mean he already used his kunai on you." Naruto wondered.

"We aren't called the Strongest in our era for nothing, Uchiha. Don't underestimate our abilities, trash." Tobirama spoke.

Hashirama looked at his brother before having a fearful look on his face, "Tobirama! Did you just call Toka's son as trash? She will kill you with her genjutsu when we see her again when we would be sealed away!"

"WHAT?! Madara fucked Toka?"

"Yeah, shortly after you died."

"Shut up Tobirama, that does not concern you. Son. I am glad to see you here, so first off... you must kill Hashirama and second.. torture Tobirama!" Madara ordered.

"Do you realy hate me that much, Madara?"

"SILENCE! ARGH...!" Madara screamed in pain since no matter how he try to suppress the Edo Tensei, Orochimaru is still fighting him for control.

"You are now getting controlled Madara. I guess we have no choice but to fight your son that we are happy that turned out more to be like Toka." Tobirama spoke and earned a glare from a hurting Madara.

"W... What's wrong from being like me, huh Senju? A-AAARGH! Seal me away son!"

"I am losing control of myself as well. If only he summoned Mito-chan as well, she might know how to free ourselves from this." Hashirama said.

"But even then, I'd rather like to return to the Pure World that being free from this and living here... again."

Naruto looked at them and finally activated his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and summoned the legendary pitch black flames of the Amaterasu as it burned Tobirama's body.

"While Tobirama might be dead, it's fun to see him burn.. I can still suppress it for a bit so here I go!" Madara then used his Eternal Mangekyou and used Amaterasu at Tobirama like how his son did.

"DAMN IT MADARA!"

"Tsukiyomi!" Madara spoke but it didn't do anything.

"Tou-sama, you cannot use Tsukiyomi on dead bodies." Naruto told his father before he kicked Hashirama's stomach.

"Oh... That's sad. I'd like to use Tsukiyomi to have him see me killing his wife over and over again. But I cannot go on any longer, we're going to fight now son.. I cannot do this any longer."

"Damn it father, stop lying. I know both you and Hashirama can destroy the control, you just don't know how."

"I see... but I have a question. Have you activated the Rinnegan?" Madara curiously asked

"Why?"

"I need to see if what I saw from the tablet really is true. I only fucked Senju Toka since it is said only a person with the DNA of both Ashura and Indra will get the Rinnegan and because she is strong... for a woman." Madara told his son.

Naruto said nothing as he ran at his old man and tried to perform a spinning heel kick, however despite how fast Naruto was, Madara still saw his movement with his Sharingan and caught it with two hands. Naruto pulled away and elbowed Tobirama, who appeared in his back.

He saw Hashirama doing handseals for a Mokuton jutsu and disrupted the man from his focus as he feigned a punch that messed up his technique since Hashirama instead turned his face to the other side and lost track on what to use as the next handsign. Naruto followed it us with a bone crushing punch that connected with Hashirama's ribcage. Had he not be dead, he would have broke a few bones.

"Water Release: Water Bullet Technique!" After kneading chakra in this stomach, Tobirama expeled a large quantity of water in the form of a powerful torrent towards the Uchiha.

Naruto simply used a Kawirimi, and Tobirama's attack hit everything but Naruto.

"Water Release: Water Dragon Technique!" Tobirama shaped a large amount of water into a giant, powerful dragon, which launched itself at Naruto but the Uchiha won't let the dragon get him and used an Earth Wall to defend himself from Tobirama's shortened Suiryudan.

"Ah damn it! Katon: Blazing Snakes!" Naruto's mouth released 100 Fire Snakes that rose up to 10 feet and released Fire after Fire and after 5 times of spewing fireballs, the snakes fell on the ground and the ground they fell in burnt down in flames.

"That has to be an S-Rank." Hashirama said in awe.

"Yes, I used that technique when I fucked up Kumogakure. My fire is so strong that Tobirama's water simply cannot overcome it's heat but enough talking! Amaterasu!" Naruto once again used the flames but this time at Hashirama, but the Senju was actually very fast and escaped from the wrath of the black flames.

"Wood Style: The God's Wrath Unleashed!" Wood was moving even faster than Hashirama and without any other choices left, Naruto used a substitution on Tobirama and instead of him getting hit, it was Tobirama instead.

"Good job. That is something I am proud of, son. You managed to get Tobirama get attacked by his brother but now, it is us that needs to fight." Madara spoke.

"You finally broke free." Naruto stated and grinned, yes, he is finally going to fight his father.

"Yes and I just discovered that I can no longer use the Mokuton. A pity but now, we will fight." Madara shared the grin his son had and out of nowhere, he had his gunbai at hand and Naruto has the Kubikiribocho at hand.

Madara rose his eyebrows at the weapon his son possessed. How did he get a mist weapon?

Naruto swung his heavy sword but it was parried by Madara by holding the Gunbai vertically. Madara moved away and manipulated the Wind Element using the Gunbai which actually hit Naruto, who despite being an aware guy still got caught.

Naruto was sent back a few meters from the attack and met the emotionless eyes of Tobirama who tried to kick the side of his head but Naruto blocked the kick and kicked Tobirama's balls. Ouch.

Even Madara felt sorry for the evil and vile Senju that is Tobirama.

"Hashirama!" Madara called his rival.

"Yes?"

"Are you free from the control?"

"Yes I am. Only Tobirama is manipulated along with that Minato boy."

"Naruto, we will fight later. The tree hugger and I will go beat up Tobirama and return him to his wife that he's been whining earlier like the whining Senju he is." Madara said.

"Stop insulting my brother!"

 _With Sarutobi and Orochimaru_

"Damn it! That's already two of them!"

"What do you mean?"

"Madara and Hashirama broke free from the Edo Tensei! It's only Minato and Tobirama."

Hiruzen laughed, "Feeling so tough now without your drones? You stand no chance, Orochimaru. If you are a lake, Uchiha Naruto is a very very deep Ocean and without two of the Edo Tensei you are manipulating, you're a goner."

Soon later, Tobirama was sealed away by Madara and revealed was the body of one of Orochimaru's genin at the preliminaries. The two reawakened ninja then headed to where Minato was.

Orochimaru was screaming in fury as his perfectly placed plans failed. How could it be! The Edo Tensei was used against him. No, this can't be! NO! NO! That damn Uchiha Naruto! He will pay!

"Naruto! Mind giving me a hand?" Hiruzen asked the Uchiha, who nodded.

Naruto had a grin on his face as he looked at Orochimaru like how a predator does to his prey, "For trying to steal my son's body, you will pay Orochimaru!"

Orochimaru felt what only an angered Sarutobi made him feel all those years ago.

That emotion was fear.

He was in fear of having his life being taken from him. He will not be deprived of immortality and with that, his mind was final.

"Sound Four RELEASE THE BARRIER! We are retreating!" Orochimaru spoke before he disappeared along with the four kids that accompanied him.

Naruto pouted- which by the way was unnerving- as he lost his chance to get his _meal_ , "Aw man! I would have liked to kill Orochimaru."

"Hiruzen was down on his knees as he coughed up blood, "Orochimaru might be evil but he is the farthest thing from stupid. He isn't just going to enter Konoha without any escape plan should there be any failures. It's sad, he only had the courage to fight me now since I am old." He spoke and coughed again.

"Hey, something wrong sensei?" Naruto worriedly asked.

"I...I can handle this Naruto. (cough)"

"He left Minato alive, didn't he?" Naruto said as he looked at Jiraiya making seals to seal Minato, who was fighting Madara and Hashirama.

"Yes. But what are we going to do with those two. They won't remain hidden." Hiruzen spoke.

"Orochimaru would have to release them, but I doubt he knew how. Only Tobirama knew how to release an Edo Tensei and despite the fact that Orochimaru knew it, he didn't get how to release it. The best thing now after that is to have them willingly allow themselves to be sealed but I doubt my father would like that since Hashirama is now alive- well, living zombie- and he now has the chance to torture him." He finished with and sweatdropped as what he said just happened, but Hashirama is using his Mokuton to be free from Madara's attacks.

 _Why are they fighting each other in the middle of battle, anyway?_ Naruto thought and saw Minato use the Rasengan on Madara before disappearing in a yellow flash to kick Hashirama.

"So how did you know there was an attack, anyway?" Hiruzen asked with curiosity. After all, it's not easy getting information about Orochimaru.

"I kept watching his steps which started when I heard he tried to gain Itachi's body and knew many shits about him. He actually planned this attack with Suna and the event will trigger during the bout between that Fugaku spawn and Gaara. They are actually attacking the walls when I arrived via my dear parachute. But the attack on you will happen when Gaara is using the partial transformation of Shukaku, the One Tail. Which I prevented when I absorbed the tailed beast's chakra but since I already did that, he had no choice but to reveal himself and here we are. Alive with my father and Hashirama joining the fray." Naruto said.

"I see.. but what about Minato? Are you going to get him sealed away as well?" Hiruzen said but Naruto wasn't next to him anymore, he saw his last student catching both the legs and fists of the two ninjas.

"Stop. I know how to stop the control on Minato and he's better off with us than being sealed. Jiraiya bring his daughter in here this instant." Naruto told the Toad Sage.

"Why?" Jiraiya asked.

"Because Ero-baka, The Edo Tensei's control can be countered with his emotional attachment and Akasha is the only one that can do that. Have her see Minato and your pupil is now back to being an uncontrolled living zombie." He said and as fast as Jiraiya can, he left. He wants to see his student back after all, but this time without dodging his attacks.

 _With Akasha and Gaara_

"Leave me alone!" Gaara spoke in fear but he isn't finished talking yet as he continued, "Do not end my existence! NOO!"

"Relax, geez.. I am not going to kill you but I will if you harm any of my friends. Sasuke-teme might be a gay fag (Hn, I am not-Sasuke) and Sakura might be a worthless ninja (YOU BITCH-Sakura) but they are my friends even if they won't admit it."

"H-How are you so strong..." Gaara muttered, "Am I too weak?" He finished.

"No! You are not weak Gaara. It is because you are fighting for the wrong reasons. You are fighting for blood, and that is not what is right. Fight for you precious people Gaara." Akasha smiled at him.

"But... I don't have someone precious to me. How can that be?"

"How about your sister and your brother? If only you would allow them to be closer to you, they will care and love you, Gaara. Heck, you might even include me since from now on, we are friends!" Akasha grinned, which actually made Gaara blush.

"Is that true?" The red haired boy asked his siblings for confirmation about what the Uzumaki girl said.

"Yes, Gaara.. you are and will always be our little brother. I don't care if you threatened us before but we will have a new start." Temari smiled at her younger brother.

"Yeah. Just don't call me a gay make up guy and we're gonna have some brotherly bond." Kankuro said while glaring at the other red head who called him that name when they just met up in here.

The three siblings then hugged as they poured their emotions into what would be a new and fresh start for the Sand Siblings.

"Awww! Isn't that adorable, Sasuke-kun? A family reuniting." Sakura said. While she was indeed scared of them, she just can't ignore how adorable that moment was. She wishes that one day she and her beloved would do that with their pink haired sharingan wielding baby.

"Hn."

"Akasha!" A voice was heard calling out the red head Uzumaki.

"What do you need, Ero-sennin?" Akasha scowled at the perverted old man that almost got to see her naked in the hot springs and would have succeeded had Anko not used her snakes to catch Jiraiya.

"There's someone that you need to see, my dear apprentice! Now, let's go!" Jiraiya put his hand on the girl's shoulder and disappeared in a body flicker.

 _With Naruto, Madara and the Three Hokages._

Hashirama was still pouring chakra in the wooden chakra restraining cell that contained Namikaze Minato as they awaited for Jiraiya and Minato's daughter to come while at the same time, 5 clones of his were protecting him from Madara's attacks. Damn sadistic Uchiha, what did he ever do to him aside from being kind to him?

"Why is father acting like a little child." Naruto kept shaking his head as he looked at his father burning down Hashirama's clone but since the other clones were producing another Hashirama clone, Madara couldn't get to the real one.

"I am not acting like a little child! I am doing this since he took one of Izuna's eyes during that battle! Damn you Hashirama!"

Jiraiya and Akasha soon arrived in the scene, the latter having no idea what she's doing there.

"Umm, Ero-sennin why are we in here with jiji, a somehow alive Shodai and Uchiha Madara, a man that looked like Madara and a caged Yondaime?"

"Hahaha! Ero-sennin! THAT IS GOLD! Boy, why is it that none of Jiraiya's students ever respect him? Minato is always calling him hentai-sensei and the Kushina look-a-like calls him Ero-sennin." Naruto laughed.

"Who are you?" The red head asked.

"What?! How could you not know who this handsome man is? I am Uchiha Naruto, the Destroyer from Hell!" He proudly said as he pumped his fist in the air.

"Son, stop acting like a stupid Senju!"

"HEY!"

"Uchiha, but aren't everyone of them dead?" The girl asked.

"Ah, my son did do a good job on killing the Uchiha but he should have killed that Fugaku spawn as well. We had enough of those demons." Naruto scowled.

 _Why are they so childish? They even surpass Ero-sennin in that regard._ Akasha thought, _And why is he referring to Uchiha Itachi as his son, isn't he Sasuke's brother_?

As if reading her mind, Naruto chuckled. "Strong ninjas has their weird quirks, Akasha. We use it to somehow get away from the stress of this work. The Sandaime's quirk is perversion like Jiraiya, although Jiraiya had it worse. Hashirama acts like a 5 year old, well at least according to father-

"GAH Madara, you are feeding your son with lies!"

"Shut up!"

\- well, I guess that isn't just a claim, he _is_ acting like a 5 year old, my father's quirk is to uhhh burn down pictures of Senju Tobirama and cursing his name everyday , Minato is to eat like 10 bowls of ramen everyday and it's actually the reason why he massacred Iwa ninjas, since he was only able to eat 9 ramen that day since Iwa destroyed the ramen stand where he was eating and mine is like Hashirama's although I'm far more mature than what he is doing right now. Also, yes, Itachi is my son and not the weak ass Fugaku. Why do you think Itachi is already ANBU at your age and Fugaku's brat is still a chunin-level ninja? I had the better genes than that fucktard." Naruto finished.

"What? You mean Itachi isn't really Sasuke's brother? That's a lot to take in." Akasha said and rubbed her head to show Naruto about what she felt after hearing the words.

"Yep, it is but right now, you have to meet your father." Naruto then dragged the poor girl to where Minato was caged.

"My father?! THE YONDAIME WAS MY FATHER?! WHY WASN'T I TOLD!?" Akasha yelled as her hair split into 9 and rose above which made it seem like the tails of the Kyuubi.

"Damn.. she is like a reincarnated Kushina!" Jiraiya spoke in fear.

"She's her daughter after all, Jiraiya." Hiruzen told his most favorite pupil. If you write great perverted books, then you are automatically Hiruzen's favorite.

Minato's emotionless puppet eyes then turned into his normal kind blue ones as he looked at his daughter in shock.

"Akasha-chan... my dearest daughter. You have grown and you're just like your mother in looks.." Minato spoke fondly, in a good way and not in the Orochimaru pedo way.

Akasha only looked at him and fainted.

* * *

OMAKE: BEST DREAM EVER!

Uchiha Madara fell asleep after a long day training his 6 year old son, Naruto. It is a damn tiring day and he deserves some rest! He can just fuck Toka tomorrow. Soon, Madara finally entered the great land of Dreamland.

 _Dream_

Madara was in his unknown hideout and was holding a whip at hand and smirked at the tied down man in front of him.

Senju Tobirama was whimpering in protest but can't do nothing as he was tied down.

"YOU WILL BE TORTURED TOBIRAMA!" Madara used the whip over 9000 times and now, what used to be Tobirama's six pack turned into a puddle of blood and Madara took pleasure in hearing his screams.

"Now... to the grand event.. Tsukiyomi!"

Madara and Tobirama appeared in an alternative world that was only accessible when you are using the Mangekyou Sharingan. Madara then imagined Maito Bai and Maito Cai in the world and made them both have sex as Tobirama looked on in horror. To add more, his wife Hitomi was being killed multiple times and Tobirama actually cried.

The two horrible looking Maitos made their way to Tobirama as Bai sucked Tobirama's wiener and Cai put his penis inside Tobirama's butt. Also, Tobirama saw a Tsukiyomi made Izuna fucking his wife and Tobirama from silently crying cried like how a child would when they were just born.

Oh and Izuna just killed Hitomi using the same jutsu Tobirama used on him during the warring states.

Tobirama screamed louder than how a Haruno can scream and Madara... smiled as it was like music to his ears.

Slowly the visions of his bedroom interrupted Madara's pleasure and he soon awoke to the screams of Toka.

 _I don't care if that woman just yelled but that was the BEST DREAM EVER! Even better than the dream where I killed Hashirama_ Madara thought with a smirk that only an Uchiha can do.


End file.
